


Ageplay

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy just needs some comfort from bird mamma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ageplay

Things really weren't going Suzy’s way today. Everything seemed to be going tits up; her toast somehow burnt itself, a wonderful red flag of a shitty day, she stubbed her toe on the way to the bathroom, she tried to record but lost all the footage for seemingly no reason. It was infuriating, by midday she was already ready to just give on today, curl up in bed and just try again tomorrow. But then Holly gave her a call, it had been just to ask about dates for an upcoming event but it didn't take her long to figure out Suzy wasn't doing great 

“Are you okay? You sound pretty upset” she sounded so concerned, it act felt wrong to just tell her that a few small things had gone wrong and she was far more upset about them than she should be. Holly seemed to understand though, and after a small pause she responded  
“Awh Suz, why don't you come over? Ross is out and it sounds like you need some love. And um.. If it'll make you feel better, you can try being little again”

Suzy didn't consider it for long before agreeing, looking around for her keys. Her and Holly had only really tried the whole Little and Mummy dynamic a couple of times, switching it around to fit whoever needs to be taken care of at the time. The thought of being able to switch off and just be completely mothered by Holly was wonderful and exactly what she needed. 

She was greeted by Holly at the door with a long tight hug, Suzy bending her knees very slightly so Holly could place her chin on Suzy’s head, hand stroking down her back “Oh you poor thing. You've had a bad day, haven't you pumpkin?”

Suzy just nodded in response, sliding her shoes off at the door and letting Holly lead her through to the living room where she had already laid out her supplies. A few soft toys, a slightly impressive stack of colouring books and pencils, a few bottles and sippy cups, a few pacifiers and a pack of dinosaur printed diapers. She knew this was mostly Ross’s stuff, she had actually seen him in those same diapers, or at least seen a little triceratops poking his head out from under his jeans when he bent over at the grump space. It wasn't shocking at that point, she had known about the couples activities for a while and had just started experimenting in it with Arin and Dan at that point.

Holly gave her a moment to look through the stuff while she fetched a hair brush and a couple of hair bands, sitting down on the sofa and patting her knee “come here honey, Mamma just wants to give your hair a good brush”

Nodding slowly, Suzy turned and sat her self down between Holly’s knees, presenting her hair for brushing. This was always lovely, Holly was always so gently, going extra slowly to make sure she didn't hurt her, humming as she did, getting the hair completely silky and knot free before setting to work plaiting it, forming two braids secured with pale blue hair ties.  
“There we go honey, you were such a good girl!” Suzy was rewarded for sitting still with a forehead kiss, Holly gently tilting her head back as she did “There, shall we get you all diapered up or do you think you can be a big girl today?”

“Um...I'll try being big” she hadn't had Holly diaper her before and really wasn't sure how comfortable she was with it. Holly didnt mind, she just nodded and patted Suzy’s head.  
“There's a good girl, you thirsty?”  
Suzy gave a quick nod, then grabbed one of the baby bottles from the table, holding it up to Holly “Alright honey, help yourself to Ross's toys. He won't mind” 

As fun as it sounded she really just wanted attention and fussing over, so just sat herself up on the sofa and waited for Holly to come back, the bottle filled with warm milk. She went to hand it to Suzy but she stopped her “Um, could you maybe..hold it while I ah..”

“Of course honey, come here” It was a good thing Suzy didn't haven't to finish her sentence otherwise the two might be there all day. Holly sat herself down next to her, patting her knee with one hand “Lie on your back with your head in my lap. There go you, good girl!”

Suzy couldn't help but giggle at this, it felt so silly at first but Holly’s hand gently stroking her hair back quickly changed her mind. The bottle top poked at her lips for a moment before she opened her mouth, taking a second to right the right position to hold it before staring to drink. Drinking while lying down was definitely something to get used to, but Holly’s voice helped her relax into it, her eyes closing slowly.

This was exactly what she needed. She knew she could have waited for Arin to come and asked him to fuss over her but not only was she not really in the mood to wait that but this gave her the chance to come here, which she always liked. It was quiet, apart from the cooing and chirping of pigeons from outside and Holly's quiet fussing, clicking her tongue in an oddly comforting way.  
“There, does that feel better sweetie? You don't have to worry about a thing, mummy’s going to take care of you”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I should have had more smut in this but it felt good to end it like this.  
> I'll probably revisit ageplay sometime


End file.
